Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{3q + 9}{5q - 1} \div 4$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $x = \dfrac{3q + 9}{5q - 1} \times \dfrac{1}{4}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(3q + 9) \times 1} {(5q - 1) \times 4}$ $x = \dfrac{3q + 9}{20q - 4}$